1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-snoring and obstructive sleep apnea devices and more particularly pertains to a new anti-snoring and obstructive sleep apnea device for preventing one's lower jaw from receding thus preventing the tongue from blocking the airway and eliminating one's snoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-snoring and obstructive sleep apnea devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anti-snoring and obstructive sleep apnea devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes bite blocks which are essentially mounted to the upper and lower arches with a connector which rigidly sets the position of the lower bite block relative to the upper bite block with the user being very limited with lateral movement.